


kill it with fire

by dearest_persephone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Burnplay, Choking, F/M, Flowers, Light Bondage, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_persephone/pseuds/dearest_persephone
Summary: damsel in distress suffers at the hands of a cruelly handsome psychopath.
Kudos: 11





	1. adoration and elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i envisioned the big bad man to look like adam driver and i guess the girl can look like daisy bc i’m a slut for reylo but tbh this isn’t supposed to be them or anything, it just looks like them. ok? ok cool. also none of this has been beta’d or anything, this has been collecting dust in my google docs for a while so just, take it as it is. like the man is socially inept and he saw her and was like ohmygod i’ve encountered the love of my life for the fifth time today and deadass took her and she’s like you fool ! you’re a hunk and we could’ve had a meet-cute but nooo you were too scared to ask me out like a normie and just had to kidnap me and kill me wow just wow. yeah.

the room was dark, silent, cold

i couldn’t breathe right

my head pounded with the fiercest migraine i’ve ever had

i was hungry

he came at night, or so i thought

there weren’t any windows so i didn’t really know

i knew he was there because i could hear his footsteps and his breathing from the other side of the room

he would stand there, looking

how, i wasn’t sure because it was pitch black and if i couldn’t see him he shouldn’t be able to see me but he did

after awhile he would come real close to me

and he would stroke my face

like a lover

and then he’d slap me

and grab my face and whisper in my ear that i was filth and that i should’ve been glad he chose me and not some other whore

he said all women who were out on the streets after the sun has gone down were whores and the ones on the street are the ones that deserve to die

he slapped me when i asked if his mother was in the other room tied up like me because i saw her the other night waiting on the corner of michigan and monroe on my way home 

it was a tasteless joke and didn’t really make sense

but it made him angry

that made me glad

after maybe a few days he would stroke my arms like they were made of silk

that’s when he brought a candle

so i could see him properly

and he could burn me properly 

he would let it drip over my skin and then let the flame melt the wax that was already dried on my stomach so that it’d burn but wouldn’t leave a mark for too long

he would hide his face in his long hair

but i’d catch glimpses of his eyes here and there

they were green

i hated them

he had a nice face

i hated that too

his jaw was well defined

and he had a roman nose that i would’ve adored if he was somebody i might’ve locked eyes with on the subway in another world

but he wasn’t 

so every time i saw him i wanted to punch his nose in

he was tall and sinewy and spindly

built like an experienced dancer

i would dream of getting free and breaking every single bone in his body

i’m sure he could see it in my own eyes

he loved my hair

he spent a lot of time braiding it and washing it with beautifully scented oils and putting flowers in it that he’d bring

he never threw them away

so the bed would stink of rotten roses and chrysanthemums and sunflowers and peonies 

and hydrangeas and magnolias and carnations and daisies and so much baby’s breath it was nauseating

and i would wake up with them all tangled in my hair and in my clothes and in the covers

it took him quite some time for him to finally use me

i almost thought he wouldn’t 

and when he did

i hated him

but i loved his hands

he knew every single spot that was apparently designed to undo me 

i hated the way i could feel myself blush a burning red from the attention he never failed to give me

he only seemed to care about me when we were together

he would cradle my head and kiss my shoulders and my face

like a lover

but when he’d come on his bad days

he’d get rough and mean and demanding

i’d end up with pink welts on my thighs and red chafed marks on my wrists from the ropes

it would hurt to sit up and it hurt even more to stretch my legs out

my hips and pelvis would ache

bruised purple and yellow and blue

like the flowers he crowned me with

i liked that too

i just hated him

if we had met in different circumstances

i might’ve loved him

if he wasn’t so unbelievably cruel

i might’ve cared for him

but he took me away from my home and family and everything i knew

he insulted me and my person and my entirety

and my right to choose what was right for me

like i had no feelings

like i didn’t matter

and i wasn’t allowed to just be

wasn’t allowed to breathe

when he would rut into me haphazardly, never letting me catching my breath

he would whisper the meanest, dirtiest things

saying i loved being used like this

i loved being mistreated and tossed around like a rag doll

because there was no one else to love me or even care about me so it was a blessing that he snatched me up when he did

and he said he knew i loved it because when he said these things

he could feel me clench around him oh so sweetly that it was so obvious that everything he said was true

and hearing him say it made me blush 

and clench even harder

and he would thrust with a force i’d never felt before

it would rock me into the air, leaving me grasping for stability

and he would grab at my waist and at my chest

grasping for stability

i felt more than heard him crying

his tears were falling on the back of my neck and onto my shoulders

he would buck up harder and faster and the more he did the more the tears fell

he was clutching me to his chest by then

i didn’t know what to do

he roughly turned me around to face him and then he undid the ropes at my wrists

and he pushed my hands into his hair

resting his head on my chest

and he cried

i could’ve crushed his skull

could’ve banged his head against the concrete wall 

i could’ve hurt him the way he hurt me

instead

i held him to me like a child

and swayed him and shushed him 

telling him everything would be alright, that it was fine

i reassured him

once he finally stopped sniffling he sat for awhile with his head still on my sternum

then he lifted his head and looked at me straight in the eyes and

he lifted his hands up to my face and held it

like he was looking for something in my expression, and i guess he found it

because he settled his hands around my throat and then he squeezed it tight 

i did not fight it

because he did not love me and i did not love him

and i knew this was how it was supposed to end

because if he didn’t kill me, i would live as a lifeless corpse with no purpose but to serve as an emotionless damsel to a senseless adonis, ready for the taking

so i let him


	2. before, before the days of gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the chapters are kinda like set right in the middle of the first chapter in no specific order also tbh the first chapter has no set time if you know what i mean like she could’ve been there weeks or months who knows i don’t know lol

i’d just woken up when i felt the sudden rise of bile in my mouth

i ran to the sink across the room

once i was done i washed my face and rinsed my mouth

i felt nauseous and laid back down to sleep

i had no idea what time it was when he came

he could smell what had come up 

he asked, i answered

he checked my temperature

said i was fine

maybe i ate something bad

said he’d be more careful

he left to make me soup just in case and then ran me a bath

just in case

it was like that for a few weeks, i think

i only knew because i’d get sick when i’d wake up

but i was never overwhelmingly sick

i should have realized

he should have realized

it wasn’t til i remembered that i hadn’t had a period since the first time he used me

i didn’t believe

i didn’t tell him either

i just waited til he could notice

he was quite ignorant, quite blind even though he used me quite frequently

he never got to know til that one fateful evening he came late

it had made a mess of the sheets

crimson red all over it, like i’d thrown paint everywhere, carelessly 

a crime scene on the cold concrete floor

i didn’t remember much of it

i just knew i hurt really bad

like i’d had my guts pulled out with a fist

he cleaned me up

burned the sheets

he held me close that night, wiped my tears

didn’t ask, but i knew he knew

he knew i’d lost something precious that was part of him too

the monster he was had tamed for a night of mourning

and he didn’t push, didn’t pry

he honestly had no right to, anyways

the only precious treasure i had was only mine and he’d taken it and used it for his benefit and even got a present out of it 

he just never knew until he lost it

it was the only time i ever wanted him there

i didn’t know what i’d done for it to happen

i wasn’t too excited, but i was waiting for the day my gift would come

it just wasn’t meant to be yet, i guess

and not with him either

i still would have liked to have a companion 

and a child would have been unexpected but welcome either way


	3. used and abused again and again with fervor that may or may not have been reciprocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen linda, this is the first time they get jiggy and she gets it the way she wants, kinda, for like a hot second. also, foreplay? don’t know her.

these things always happen when i wake up

i hate it

i was having a nice dream too

but something cold was grasping at my breast and it woke me

i knew why it was there but i wasn’t ready

his fingers trailed up along my chest to my collarbones and to the other breast

he pulled and tugged and twisted

it was discomforting to feel such a frigid and crude hand 

but i knew if i rejected it 

something else 

something worse would come of it

so i let him roam around 

he knew i was awake then

so he turned me on my back and hovered over me

looking at me

i looked right back

if he was going to do this, i was too

i was here forever, so

might as well see what comes from it

i loathed him but i would not be used without getting my take

and i was curious 

if it was all it was said to be

i wasn’t going to be some helpless plaything

and i had no intentions of being a victim to this monster

i guess he saw it in my eyes

he always reads me

move

he says

his hands are on the backs of my thighs

with my aid, he pulls them up to rest around his abdomen

i’m not ready

he lifts my nightgown up around my waist, out of the way

levels himself there, ready for the taking 

my fingers and my toes and my chest are cold but the rest of my body is on fire

i look up to the low ceiling, waiting for him to push in

look at me

he says and levels his forehead on my own

i have nowhere else to look

and i just know that if i close my eyes he’ll grab a candle or something if i don’t yield

despite the compliance my body is already oozing and exuding out of trepidation and the anticipation of what was to come

so i look 

and the moment i do 

he moves in

slowly 

eyes and eyes 

watching and observing

it hurts and i ache and i try not to move

but he takes his time

moaning low in his chest

i am shaking 

trembling

he lifts his head up and away

it hurts

a burning ache

once he’s all in he lets out a deep breath, and his voice gives out

like he’s the one in pain

i can’t take it anymore

when he tries to move

i cry out

and grab at his head, pulling it to my own

wait 

please

i tell him, and he does, looks at me, with a gaze i can’t explain

and not a second later he pulls my calves up to rest on his broad shoulders

and in and out

and out and in

slowly and tender, a smothering feeling 

like the howling wind that moves the trees to and fro

like the thundering waves that rise and fall on the seaside rocks

too much and you can’t breathe

demanding and harsh 

and in and out

and out and in

there’s not much left for me to do but cry and clench my fists

knowing that i let it happen

he hides his head in my shoulder

as if we were lovers

but his impatience is a reminder

of this rushed coupling that is unwanted 

the pain takes a while to subside, because he didn’t really wait

but gradually

i feel a pressure, building

deep in me

and in and out

and out and in

it’s a faint throb, ever growing

i can’t keep my eyes open, so i let them close

don’t

he says

he leans forward, parting my thighs once again

i can’t catch my breath, can’t speak a word

so i look

and i feel like he’s mirroring my face

because he struggles too

and in and out

and out and in

my eyes tear up, blurring my vision

and the pressure builds and rises

like the ocean waves, ready to crash

i can’t look at him

i let my body slacken when he tugs my face back to his 

and when he bends down to put his forehead on mine, it’s a whole new angle

i feel it change, crash 

and i cry out, loud, shameless

the waves have fallen to rest and sway 

the trees are still and the wind howls no more

these things always happen when i wake up


	4. kill it with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just torture tbh but like yes daddy, you know? but like forreal masochism yo but poetic

his greatest achievement

knowing how to bend and burn

with flames and ropes

twisting and curling

to tear and set afire 

my precious porcelain skin

i am covered in burns, from fire and twine alike

his encore?

whips

plaited leather fit to cut and slash deeper 

into the wounds already sensitive

to the touch

and they dig into me

making me hiss and turn away 

but i can’t escape 

and there is nothing i can do

so i cry

i wail

i moan and i groan

i writhe in pain

and nothing makes it better

i can do one thing only

i must suffer

pay for my sins

pray i am forgiven 

and hope this touch of torture 

helps ease the weight of the wicked

i must carry for eternity

because as terrible as it is

to bear this torment at this moment

i know i deserve it 

so i take the pain as it is

a blessing


End file.
